Maiko Fujishima
Maiko Fujishima (藤島 麻衣子, Fujishima Maiko) is Class 1-C's representative and later becomes a member of the Student Council. A model student, she is well respected by her fellow classmates and teachers, alike. As the daughter of a high-ranking police officer, Fujishima herself exudes authority and leadership. She acts as a key leader amongst the Student Concil Executives. She is also openly in love with Iori. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality On the outside, Fujishima is the perfect student: intelligent, mature and beautiful. However, she has proven, usually when alone with the StuCS members, to have a deviant and perverted side as well. One of Fujishima's most distinguishing characteristics is her intense crush on Iori whom she constantly lusts after. Fujishima also has a bizarre sense of humor that others usually take too seriously or fail to catch on to due to the way she chooses to word things. Despite all this, Fujishima is very capable of living up to her title as class representative and is happy to contribute any help she can to her fellow students. She is also very interested in the romantic relationships of her classmates and frequently involves herself, sometimes intrusively, if she feels a couple needs a push. Fancying herself a love expert, Fujishima has even offered a wise word or two to Taichi, whom she antagonizes as a rival for Iori's affections.Kokoro Connect Episode 8 Fujishima is also very perceptive and often notices things that others do not, such as the frequently strange behaviors of the StuCS. Fujishima also has a strong sense of responsibility and duty, obeying the commands of authority figures without question even if it means making the StuCS her enemy and betraying them. In Asu Random II, she changes and abandoned her duty to the Student Council President, Katori Jouji, and begins thinking for herself. Upon promoting to her second year, Fujishima's pursuit of Iori has largely mellowed out and she does not involve herself in her classmates' love affairs as much as before. Fujishima is working to get into law school. Appearance Fujishima has hazel eyes and brown hair that she keeps back using a headband in addition to tying back in a ponytail. Her most prominent feature are her glasses which tend to shine whenever she is feeling particularly deviant. Relationships Friends *'Iori Nagase': A female classmate. Fujishima has an intense crush on her and is not afraid to show it, much to Iori's horror. Aside from lusting after her, Fujishima has shown to care for Iori's well-being in general and goes out of her way to take care of her. *'Taichi Yaegashi': A male classmate and Fujishima's rival for Iori's love. Taichi and Fujishima share a rather odd relationship. On one hand, Fujishima will sadistically delight in seeing Taichi fumble with Iori, on the other, she has shown willing to counsel and assist him when he needs it. When all is said and done, Fujishima and Taichi seem to have an awkward, mutual respect for each other. In Yume Random, Fujishima becomes worried when Taichi begins giving love advice to other students, fearing he might upstage her as the Missionary of Love. Taichi, using Dream Perception, saw Fujishima's desire of making him bow down to her and saying "Fujishima is the only Missionary of Love." *'Inaba Himeko': A female classmate. Fujishima and Inaba have been shown to conspire together to reach their own, devious ends. *'Kiriyama Yui': A female in the same year. Fujishima showed support for Misaki Oosawa and Kiriyama going on a date and interfered when Inaba and the others tried to spy on them. *'Watase Shingo': A male classmate. Watase has a crush on Fujishima, though she neither seems to notice nor care. Watase teams up with Fujishima in the Couples Battle Royale in their third year. After the conclusion of the Couples Battle Royale, Watase confessed to Fujsihima and the two became a couple afterwards. *'Katori Jouji': The Student Council President and Fujishima's superior. Fujishima was the one to inform Katori of the StuCS's connection to bizarre activities, which would later lead him to become suspicious of them in Asu Random. Classmates *'Setouchi Kaoru': After losing the position of class representative to her, Fujishima became depressed. She does not hold any grudges against Setouchi, believing that the class merely picked who they thought would be more capable. Setouchi, at beginning of the school year, offered to give her position to Fujishima, but Fujishima declined, stating that the class has chosen her, not Fujishima. Others *'Yaegashi Rina': Fujishima thought that Rina was very cute and had a desire about doing something perverted to Rina which she admitted and said that she would never do it in reality. Trivia *Although not mentioned in the anime, Fujishima claims to be interested in both males and females. *Fujishima is quite athletic and regularly goes for jogs around town. *Fujishima described Inaba Himeko, Katori Jouji, and herself as the kings of Yamaboshi High. She also told Taichi that he could also be one of them if he takes more of a leadership role so that there would be four great kings who hold great influence over the school. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:Yamaboshi Private High School Category:Student Council